A search of the prior art failed to uncover any patents which disclosed the quickly disconnectable linking means of the present invention. One recent patent, namely, Snapp, U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,665 was located which presented a fairly detailed description of the prior art relating to lockable joints for articulated members but none were of sufficient relevance to merit further mention here.
Of course, connection of adjacent parts by hinge pins, overlaps and other means introducing a third or more discrete parts have been previously utilized but as will become manifest from the succeeding description, are not germane to the instant disclosure.